The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a wear resistant ammunition feed ramp and related method for producing the same.
The ammunition feed ramp of a firearm is generally an angled structure configured to smoothly guide the front bullet or slug end of a cartridge fed from a spring-loaded magazine into the chamber formed at the breech end of the barrel. Removable magazines are typically attached to the bottom of the firearm below the breech area and carry multiple cartridges which are automatically dispensed upward into the action by a spring-biased follower each time the action of the firearm is cycled (i.e. breech opened/closed). The cartridge feed cycle occurs rapidly, and as can be expected the feed ramp is highly prone to wear over time.
In some semi-automatic pistols, the feed ramp may be formed as an integral downwardly extending appendage of the barrel. In other semi-automatic pistols such as those modeled after the classic 1911 service pistols, the feed ramp is formed by an integral and unitary structural portion of the frame immediately rearward of the breech end of the barrel. Some 1911 pistols have steel frames with integral feed ramps which offer a fair degree of wear resistance. However, these pistols tend to be heavy and cumbersome to use. To compensate, other 1911 pistols are made with lighter-weight aluminum frames. Although these pistols are easier to handle, feed ramps formed as an integral part of the softer aluminum frame are more susceptible to the wear caused by repeated chambering of cartridges automatically dispensed from the magazine when the firearm's action is cycled. This causes cartridge mis-feeds and jams, reducing the longevity of the firearm.
An improved light-weight pistol is desired having a more durable ammunition feed ramp construction.